Xiaolin Showdown The Big News
by xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: Amy and her friends are trying all they can to stop the snakes but when they return to the temple what is the big news?.........


Me: Hello every one welcome to chapter 3.

Jack: So what is it all about?

Omi: You didn't listen she told you yesterday

Jack: Oh well

(I roll my eyes)

Me: hope you like the third chapter

**CHAPTER 3 **

Somewhere in the darkest pit of earth "Where are you Amy?" said Tess as she flew off _"When I find you Amy and return you to Master Rados I swear I will show no mercy_" Tess thought as she dissapered into the darkness.

We were trapped me, Omi and Chase on one side the rest on the other "NOOO!!" Kimiko shouted as the Hodoko Mouse fell into the lava the rocks started to fall on us "Omi catch" Kimiko shouted as she threw the Golden Tiger Claws to Omi "Golden Tiger Claws" Omi said as he opened a portal and we went in "I hope Omi and Amy are all right" Kimiko said.

**Somewhere far away**

Me, Omi and Chase fell out of the portal I fell onto the ground Chase helped me up"What do we do now?" I asked as I looked at them both "Looks like we have to use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope" Chase said I looked at Chase something about him he reminds me of someone I met then a strange feeling came to me my locket started to glow "Hey Amy whats with your locket?" Omi asked someone was following me "Um it sometimes does that uhh lets just go" I said.

**Chase's Lair**

We walked inside the creepy volcano it was so beautiful yet those jungle cats creep me out "Have you been here before?" I whispered to Omi "Yes" Omi whispered back Chase got out the Eagle Scope "We must find out how to stop the snakes and save the world but first you must swear your loyalty not to find out how do destroy evil" Chase said "OK" Omi said and looked at me I nodded "Fountain of Hui Eagle Scope" Chase and Omi said as the Wu joined together and a big circle appered around us there was so much information I couldn't even imagine "I didn't know that or that or that" Omi pointed "Omi concentrate we need to find how to destroy the snakes" Chase said I was looking around trying to find out how to destroy the snakes until I came across something a young woman in a beautiful white dress with wigs like angels but only colourful not plain old white she started to dance and sing the same voice from before and she was controlling the water from the lake and she was controlling earth, fire, air, lighting, metal, light and dark and the song reminded me of something like a dream I closed my eyes and pictured a castle and a king and queen and a princess she looked like the woman who was singing she almost looked like me I opened my eyes the woman was gone _"That voice even though I dont remember much about my past but it almost like I am the woman_" I though as I looked at Chase Young he was holding the Reversing Mirror "_What the hell is he up to?"_ I thought as I looked into his eyes I felt his warmth I felt so safe near him but I felt this before but I cant put my finger on it.

**Back to the Others **

"Were are we Dojo" Kimiko said as they saw a kingdom ruined "The lost city of Atlantis" Dojo said "Who knew that Atlantis was in a volcano" Raimundo said as they walked to the city "This is a dump" Clay said cleaning the dust off of his hat "Well we have to stay here until Omi, Chase and Amy come back" Kimiko said "Yeah can't wait to see that sexy chick again" Jack said Raimundo and Clay agreed Kimiko was angry "Hey guys I think its time to go" Dojo mumbled "Why?" Raimundo asked "That's why" Jack pointed as the snakes surrounded them and attacked "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they cried as everything turned black.

**Back to Us**

"I found it" Omi cried as the circle disappeared "It's lava they turn to stone when they touch lava" Omi said "We better find the others" I said as we walked out of the volcano "Golden Tiger Claws" Omi cried as the portal opened and we went inside. We came out of the portal we walked around but we couldn't see the others "Where are they?" I asked "I don't know" Omi said looking around "Hey they might be over there" I said as we looked at a ruined city "The city of Atlantis" Chase said "Why would Atlantis be here?" I said Omi shrugged we walked over to the city I saw something shaking behind a statue "Dojo is that you?" I asked Dojo came out behind the statue "Yes but the others have been captured by the snakes" Dojo said "Do you know where they went?" Omi said "Yes follow me" Dojo said as we followed Dojo I heard the woman's voice again it was singing_:_

_Please, please forgive me but I wont be home again maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one isn't something missing _

_You wont cry for my absence I know you forgot me long ago am I that unimportant... am I so insignificant... isn't something missing isn't someone missing me._

"Do you hear that" I said looking around "Hear what?" Chase said the voice stopped "Never mind lets keep going" I said as we walked off. I closed my eyes I saw the ground and feet but how I had my eyes closed then I saw tails the snakes were coming "You guys we have company" I said as snakes surrounded all of us "Amy leave this to us just try not to get caught" Chase said I stood back as Omi and Chase started to fight I felt so helpless I found some water on the ground I looked at it and concentrated the water started to move I lifted up my hand the water followed my every move I quickly be came one with the water "Tornado Strike Water" I shouted as I flew up into the air as a huge wave came over and washed the snakes away I fell back down "Amy...how did you do that?" Omi said amazed "I...I don't know? but we better find the others and stop the queen snake" I said "Wait maybe they could tell us" Chase said as he held the snake down "Tongue of Sighping" Omi said "Where is the queen and they're friends" Chase demanded "You will never sssstop the queen" the snake hissed as it fell unconscious "Well looks like were on our own" Chase said as we walked off.

**Back to the Others**

They were up on the roof tied up "Let me out of here I don't wanna be eaten by snakes" Jack shouted "Oh no they don't do that partener" Clay said "They don't" Jack said calming down "No they poison you then then they eat you" Clay said Jack gulped "You guys" A voice said they looked down it was the rest of us "It's you" Kimiko shouted in happyness "Man it's good to hear your voice again Amy" Raimundo said as Kimiko gave Raimundo an evil stare "What?" Raimundo said looking at Kimiko Omi was about to use the Star of Hanabi until "Allow me" Chase said as he jumped up and cut the ropes they all fell "Hey you should of seen Amy she can control water" Omi said "Yeah right like she can control water" Jack said as I gave him an evil stare I found some water and whipped at Jack's arm with it "Ouch!! OK maybe you can control water" Jack said rubbing his arm "Wow that is so COOL!! I thought Omi was the only one who controlled water" Raimundo said "Who cares I lest I'm not the only person who controlled water" Omi said happily "_It"s so strange I sence so much power in Amy she has more power than any one I've ever met she even has more power than me I better keep a close eye on this girl she could have power I couldn't even imagine" _Chase thought looking at her "I would love to chat but we need to stop the queen so we can get out of here" Chase said as we looked around we were in the egg chamber "Every one be quiet or we might wake up the queen" Chase said as a Huge bang came out of the wall we turned around it was the queen "RUN!!" I cried as we ran away the queen was following we ran all the way to Atlantic city again but we were trapped we were going to die my locket started to glow I took a deep breath and walked a few steps forward I closed my eyes I started to glow I flew up into the air and opened my eyes they were plain white the ground started to shake and lava flew up into the air I started to throw it at the queen one by one she started to turn to stone the volcano was going to clollaspe "We got to get out of here" Kimiko said "But what about Amy?" Jack said there was a pause for a minute "If we don't go now we will die she would of wanted us to live" Kimiko said as the lava was heading for them "The Beetle Suite will protect us from the lava" Omi said as a black boat appeared as they hopped on and floated off.

**Somewhere Far Away**

People were behind the fence watching the view until water came out of the ground the others were on top of the water "We will meet again in time" Chase said as he disappeared Jack did too the water stopped and they fell down the people took pictures as they waved "Poor Amy she sacrificed herself to save us" Kimkio said as the water came up again something rolled off it was me but I was scratched and bruised "AMY!!" Omi cried "We need to get her back to the temple" Dojo said as he turned huge and they gently put me on Dojo and they flew off.

**Back at the Temple **

I woke up bandaged and cleaned I stood up and walked to the others meditating with Master Fung "Amy your awake" Raimundo said as they all ran up to hug me "We told Master Fung what happened" Omi said "Yes for your bravery I am making you a Xiaolin apprentice" Master Fung said handing me a belt "Sweet" I said "Master Fung I forgot to tell you Amy can control water" Omi said Master Fung looked at me for a second and smiled "Yes I know but that's not the only thing she can do she can control fire, earth, air, lighting, metal, lava, light and dark" Master Fung said "WHAT!!" they all shouted "Amy you are the Avatar" Master Fung said I couldn't believe it.

**To Be Continued **

* * *

Me: Now that was surprising

Omi: I know

Jack: Cool

Me" Well it's time to go hope you liked this chapter


End file.
